The invention relates to a rubber sleeve spring of the type having an internal part, an external part radially spaced therefrom, and a rubber spring body of elastomeric material adhesively connected with the internal part and the external part. The spring body has at least three connecting arms between the inernal part and the external part and extending parallel thereto.
A rubber sleeve spring of this kind is disclosed in EP-A 0 009 120. The internal part and the external part thereof are formed by two rigid pipes which enclose one another. The pipes are joined by means of a spring body made of rubber elastic material which is disposed in the interspace by means of vulcanization. The spring body is attached to the pipes on both sides by means of thermal vulcanization of the material of which it is made. Unfortunately, the cooling following the thermal vulcanization causes a shrinkage of this piece of material for the spring body which significantly shortens the service life.